The advent of high-speed Internet connections along existing telephone lines, where both voice communication and digital communication are operative, has resulted in the need for filters that will block signal interferences at high frequencies. The digital subscriber line (DSL) portion of a voice over digital subscriber line (VODSL) signal can cause garbled communication on a plain old telephone system (POTS) telephone. Similarly, telephone activity utilizing unfiltered signals can interrupt DSL service while in use with a computer.
When an end user orders VODSL service, inline filters must be used at the end user's premises to separate the DSL portion from the POTS portion. Multiple inline filters are sent to the end user in response to a VODSL order. Each of these conspicuous inline filters must be plugged into a wall jack and the end user's equipment is plugged into the inline filter. The need for the inline filters has resulted in unsightly external filters, or filters that form part of a permanent connector wall jack bracket for a wall jack and require installation of the new jack bracket using screw terminals after removal of the existing bracket.
In many instances, conversion to VODSL takes several days while awaiting arrival of these unattractive filters. After installation, subsequent use of a phone line necessitates the use of unsightly filters protruding or hanging from existing wall jacks.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.